


A House in Haven

by LucyRasmussen



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen





	A House in Haven

Title: A House in Haven

Summary: Based on a Pinterest writing prompt. You can find the link [here](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/804666658396227858/)

Disclaimer: Even after 3 years, still not mine. 

Prompt: Write a story about this house in ten sentences. Challenge accepted.

 

* * *

 

 

The house has been there for many years.

It was built for a wealthy English merchant and the woman he never wound up marrying because she went away, and never came back.

After his death, many moons later, that same woman taught piano and literature to the local children.

After the piano teacher came the secretary, the first ever woman to ever be one in the history of Haven.

When they left, the music stopped for a long time.

 

_Lived, loved, went away._

 

Sarah passed by there often, vaguely remembering. Lucy did not remember at all.

Audrey felt it too haunted, too much of everything she couldn't explain.

 

Paige walks by the ruin of the house often, not burdened by what used to be. 

 

But part of her feels like she knows this house like the back of her hand.

 

**The End**


End file.
